The Twilight Saga:A Bella and Jacob Story
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: Takes place when Jake hears that Bella and Edward are getting married and she tells him to kiss her. What happens when that kiss means a lot to both of them? Will things change? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series. These characters are Stephanie Meyers' genius. I'm simply playing with them!(:**

Jacob overheard me talking to Edward. I turned around and saw him, he was beautiful. His tan skin stood out amongst the woods that were covered in white. He suddenly looked disgusted with me. I pushed Edward away and walked after Jake. When I finally got him to turn around, he had a cold, distant look in his eye.

"Please don't leave Jake." I pleaded as I looked up into his dark, guarded eyes. "What reason do I have to stay? Just let me go Bella. I want to fight now," he said, with that same icy stare, "maybe; just maybe, one of the newborns will kill me." My heart was on the verge of shattering and my brain was working overtime trying to think of a way to convince him not to go.

He turned to leave once again and I grabbed his wrist. This time when he turned to face me, he had a look of pain etched on those beautiful features. "Kiss me Jake," I whispered, "You said if I ever wanted you to kiss me to ask. I'm asking now. Kiss me." He stared at me in shock for a moment longer and then his features softened.

Jake looked into my eyes and leaned down. I took in his glorious scent and just enjoyed being near him like this. He lowered his lips to mine. At first, I was stunned even though I knew I had wanted him to do this. He moved his mouth softly against mine at first, kissing me ever so sweetly. Then something happened. It wasn't him, it was me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. My hands went up into his short hair and sparks were going off inside me body.

He slowed the kisses down to an excruciatingly slow pace and finally broke away. We were gasping for air, willing our lungs to fill again. There was a comfortable silence and he spoke first. "That should've been our first kiss," he said, with a sad smile on his face. He looked down at me and I could see through his eyes his guard was down. "Jake…" I began but he cut me off. "Bells, I love you. But you know that. I gave you my heart and I don't want it back, even though I know that the blo- I mean _Edward _has yours." He looked over my shoulder and smirked and I figured Edward was a couple feet away. "Jake, please don't leave me," I whispered. I knew Edward heard me but Jake nodded his head and pulled me to his bare, warm chest.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella," He murmured. And I believed him as he hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. "I do have to go check on the guys though," he said looking away from me, "but I'll be back as fast as I can." He smiled. Jacob Black's smile warmed my whole body and I couldn't help but return it as I watched him phase and run down to the battlefield.

I felt a gust of cold air and two arms wrap around my waist. I shivered as Edward's cool breath hit my skin. This is how it should be right? _Yes. _My mind was at war with my heart now and Edward holding me just didn't feel right. I shook my head and leaned into his chest. He rubbed small circles on my back and I shivered. It wasn't from the sensation, I was just cold. I missed Jake's warm body and perfectly sculpted chest. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind the best I could but it wasn't long before I started to count the minutes until he came back.

Suddenly there was a noise over by the tent. Edward looked towards it but couldn't see anything. He began making his way over there leaving me standing in the spot Jake pressed his lips to mine. God, I'm starting to get obsessed with this, I thought to myself. I looked back in the direction Jake went and suddenly my feet had minds of their own. With one last glance at Edward, I started walking down the path looking for my werewolf.

_Hold up. MY werewolf? What's wrong with me? I must've been dropped when I was a baby… _I thought to myself, chuckling as I continued to search.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Look at the A/N in chapter 1(:**

**I'm going through this really fast so keep up with me!**

I continued to walk down the path looking side to side occasionally, searching for the wolf with the beautiful reddish fur and dark, deep eyes that told a story that I wanted to read. I had been denying my feelings towards Jake for almost a year now and then he goes and kisses me and makes me fall even deeper in love with him. Granted I did ask him to kiss me, but still! Is this fair? That he gets to suck me in like a vacuum cleaner does to dirt? I love Edward! Right?

My thoughts continued to bombard their way into my head, making it start to pulse and pound and ache. I put my fingers to my temples and ran them in circular motions for a moment. When I looked up I saw the rest of the Cullens getting ready for battle and I debated on talking to them. I knew they were worried about me. Even Rosalie was hell bent on protecting me. Maybe she wasn't as stuck up and mean as I thought. I saw the wolves approaching them in their phases. They obviously didn't trust the Cullens enough to show them who they really were.

As they neared the middle of the field, one of the wolves locked eyes with me. I saw the reddish colored fur and was easily lost in those dark brown pools that were his eyes. I immediately knew Jacob was staring at me and by the look on his soft wolf face, he was a little angry I left the campsite but happy I came to find him. He walked past the group of vampires and eyed them warily, not trusting them. Once he was past them he walked up to me and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. His fur was really soft and I reached out to stroke his neck.

I heard a slight growl coming from deep in his throat but it wasn't meant to warn me against what I was doing. It was a growl of contentment. After a couple minutes he pulled away and lowered himself to the ground. He motioned for me to climb up onto his back and I did. I wrapped my arms around my neck trying to hold on without choking him as he sped up. I closed my eyes loving the feeling that I got as the ice cold wind rushed through my long, dark, wavy hair. I buried my face in the fur on the back of Jake's head and sighed happily.

Once we reached the campsite again, a little pang of sadness arose in my stomach. I didn't want to let Jake go just yet. I gracefully (and surprisingly) jumped down without hurting myself and backed up so the beautiful wolf could turn back into the beautiful man that I was falling in love with. I twisted the ring on my left finger and looked away as Jake slipped into a new pair of shorts. After he was done, I whispered something to him that, if he wasn't a werewolf, he would've never heard. "We need to talk," I said looking down towards the ground and the engagement ring on my finger. I looked up into his confused face and sighed before I started.

"Jake, what the hell happened?" I asked calmly. "Huh? What are you talking about Bella?" he replied, still confused at what I was asking. "Don't play stupid with me Jacob Black. What the hell was that kiss about? I asked for a little peck." I huffed. Suddenly my body went stiff and my eyes widened. What if he didn't feel what I felt? It could've easily been a one sided thing. He chuckled and shook his head. "So you felt it too huh? The feeling of sparks running through your body like a firework? The feeling of never being able to quit and always wanting more?" he asked smoothly. Suddenly he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "That, my dear Bella was us. Just us. No magical force from the universe involved." I shivered when his warm breath met the sensitive skin on my neck. He pulled back and smirked. "You cold?" he asked sarcastically. I couldn't possibly make words form so I just shook my head and walked to catch up with him.

Edward looked worried when I saw him. He had no idea where I went and he was scared that Victoria attacked me. I didn't say anything to him, which hurt him so much. I brushed past him and went into the tent to sleep. Along with my headache, I also had some stuff to sort through. I was grateful Edward couldn't read my mind because I couldn't have him know that I was trying to decide between him and his natural enemy. I fell asleep rather quickly but was soon awoken by a freezing body. I needed to get warm and fast otherwise, the Cullens and Jake and his wolf pack were fighting the newborns for nothing. Edward had no choice because he was so cold as a vampire. He hollered for Jake to come into the tent.

"Please Jacob," he pleaded, "She's going to die if you don't help her." Reluctantly, he waited to see what Jake's response was going to be. "Fine bloodsucker. But not for you," he said calmly as he took his place behind me, "for her." He looked down at me with all the love in the world for me. Of course I couldn't see it because I was sound asleep, warm from the heat emanating from his body. I slept comfortably through the night and woke with a smile on my face once I realized who was the owner of the arm that was draped lightly around my waist.

**So what did you think? Love it, hate it? What about Jake? Isn't he dreamy? Haha. Next chapter coming up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the deal(:**

**Enjoy!**

I sat up and stretched feeling warm even with the fresh round of cold gusts finding their way into our tent. I smiled to myself and made my way out of the tent closely followed by Edward. He seemed really uneasy and I wasn't sure how to approach him on what was wrong. I looked into his topaz colored eyes hoping that somehow mine asked him the silent question. He looked at me and the closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened them again he also gave me a sad smile that somewhat tore at my heart strings.

"Before you ask, no nothing is wrong Bella," he said in that velvet voice of his, "I saw the way he looked at you, Jacob. He loves you and I want to give you a chance to make sure I am what your heart longs for. But I want to wait to do this right. After the war is over Bella, you can see what it's like being without me for a little while. Sure I'll watch over you but until I see that you truly want to be with me." He sounded sad but he had a determined look on his face and he came over and kissed my forehead. I felt a couple tears escape the corner of my eyes and at that moment, I wasn't sure if it was sadness or pure joy. I decided to leave it alone and continue to cry silently into Edward's chest as he held onto me.

The sounds that filled the air were sounds of leaves rustling and birds chirping. The sun was bright today and it was shining down into the tent where Jake was fast asleep. I smiled and walked back to the tent and grabbed my phone. Even though he thinks I'm at the Cullen house, my dad needs to hear from me. I know Charlie worries that Edward will take over my life. I disagree but sometimes even I wonder. I dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Yellowww?" Charlie's voice rang clear through the phone. "Dad it's me." I said quietly. "Bells! Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?" He sounded like a typical worried father. I couldn't help but smile at the normalcy of it all. "I'm fine dad. I just missed you. I have been here for almost a week remember?" I said, knowing my smile was clear in my voice. He mumbled something about Edward which I chose to ignore. "Alright sweetie, I gotta get going. The station called me in today." "Alright dad, I'll see you soon." That might have been a lie. If they can't destroy Victoria, that is.

I hung up and put the phone in my bag beside Jake. His eyes fluttered open as I was getting ready to stand straight again and he smiled and pulled me down to him. I half screamed, half laughed as Jake let me go and stood up beside me. He had that signature grin of his on his face that I loved so much. "Well good morning to you too, Mr. Black." I said, laughing at the look on his face that was put there after being called Mister. "Bells, I'll say it again, I love you but you gotta stop calling me that." He looked pretty serious and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

He rolled his eyes as he walked out of the tent and asked, "What do you want to do today, Isabella?" He smirked. I cringed and glared at him. I hated the name Isabella and chose to go by just Bella but Jake, unfortunately, knew I hated it and use it against me a lot. I just rolled my eyes and walked towards the woods. "Where's Edward?" I asked seriously now. "I don't know." He said honestly, but I could tell it hurt him that I asked him at all. I covered up my hurt for him by walking in silence and willing my mind to shut up.

It was a comfortable silence throughout the woods and I enjoyed just walking with my – err – werewolf. I kept wondering why I wanted to claim him as mine and when I was stumped I just shut my brain up again. We made it back to the campsite and I ran towards Edward and flung myself into his arms. I had missed him today and after our unofficial break up, I was shaken up a little bit. He returned the hug and I shivered at his cool breath.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and a snap of a twig. Jake phased and waited and then we saw the two vampires emerge from the bushes. One was a male. He was tall with red eyes and brown shaggy hair. He looked like he could've been a ladies' man when he was human. The other was a female. She scared me a little bit. She had a look about her that was frightening mixed with her fiery red curls hanging down to about half way down her back. She had eyes the color of fresh blood and I knew who she was right away.

He looked utterly pissed and full of rage and power. Newborn, I thought to myself. She, on the other hand, was frighteningly calm and collected. I had Edward on one side of me and Jake on the other in his wolf form. She smiled a brilliantly white smile and moved towards us a little bit. Edward tensed and so did Jake. I could sense it. She looked menacingly at us. I was scared out of my mind and she knew it. She focused all her attention on me for a moment. Then she looked at Edward. "We meet again..." she said, in a sickeningly soft voice that sent chills down my spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! If I did, Jacob Black wouldn't be chasing after Bella! Haha**

**On with the story!**

"Victoria…" Edward breathed. He turned to Jake. "Get her out of here. The newborn isn't going to do much harm and I'm strong enough to handle her." "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I shrieked. "I'm not going anywhere Edward. You know that and you can't stop me." I was livid now. I glared at Victoria and then looked at Jake he nodded and lunged for her. She screamed out as she went to the ground underneath the big wolf. Edward had already killed the newborn whose name I think was Riley or something. Jake bit at Victoria's throat and ended up biting all the way through, decapitating the vampire. I had passed out from the sight of blood and Jake had changed back into a human.

"You'll have the carry her Jacob. Otherwise they'll be able to smell her." Edward said gesturing to the battlefield. He nodded and picked my body up, careful not to hurt me. _Hurry, _Edward mouthed at Jake. He ran us down and I heard fighting going on all around me. Then it stopped. Either that or I blacked out again. When I did come back into the land of the conscious, Jake was sitting beside me holding a glass of water and two ibuprofen for when I woke up. My head was pounding as the memories came rushing back. I took the medication and lay back down.

The only thing I could think of was the Cullens and Victoria. It was over and I was safe. Jake noticed my change and started whispering soothing things to me as I started to drift off. "Jake?" I asked before I went to sleep, "Will you come lay with me? Keep me warm and safe? Please?" Jake looked at me for a minute and I squirmed under his observing eyes. He nodded his head and walked around the bed and climbed in. I snuggled into his chest and breathed a sigh of relief as he tightened his grip around my waist slightly. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and extremely warm.

When I woke up, I reached for Jake only to discover he was gone. Had he been a dream? Hell had all of this been a dream? I sat back against the headboard and thought of the scene at the campsite with Victoria. Edward and Jake caked in the blood of two vampires. I shuddered at the thought and closed my eyes. When I opened them up I realized that I was in my room. I silently grabbed a fresh t-shirt and a pair of jeans and all my other essentials and walked the bathroom. I started the shower and waited for the water to warm up. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe it. The girl staring back at me had so much confidence and bravery. I instantly though it couldn't be me. I stepped into the shower shaking my head and let the warm water roll down my skin. What a week, I thought to myself; first I'm forced into a battle but as the protected human. Then my best friend, who happens to be a werewolf, finds out I'm marrying his natural enemy and begins to leave me. Then I kiss said werewolf and feel something different. Like I don't want Edward anymore. Edward proceeds to then break up with me (unofficially) and I break down in tears of joy. Yeah I'm heartless. Finally, my enemy is killed and I wake up in my room.

I stood in the shower for a while thinking and then proceeded to finish up. Once I step out and get dried off and dressed my thoughts wander back to Jake. I did really love him and now I was free to be with him. I would talk to him today, I resolved. I walked downstairs and made breakfast for Charlie. He didn't press me about the week at the Cullen's house. We ate and then I grabbed my keys and walked to the door.

Almost automatically, my truck went towards La Push beach. Thankfully it wasn't a long drive to Jake's house. I knocked on the door and Billy, Jake's dad answered. "Bella, good to see you!" he said, amused as he questioned why I was here. "Is Jake here?" I asked, hope visible in my voice. "He's with the back just a couple steps beyond those trees." He said smiling. I thanked him before walking the edge of the woods. I stepped over a couple roots, but knowing myself, my good luck didn't last. I tripped and fell but instead of making contact with the ground, like I'd expected I was looking into the eyes of Jacob Black. I couldn't help but melt at the sound of his laugh as he made fun of me.

"We have to talk." I said, as quietly and calmly as I could. He gulped, his eyes going wide. He took my hand, which felt oddly right and let me to a small clearing right past the trees the others were standing by. He sat down and I was right beside him.

It was silent for a few minutes. Then he looked up and I saw that his guard was up, full power. "Jake…" I pleaded, "Please don't shut me out." I touched his cheek and looking into those dark brown pools. He's told me this so many times before, I thought. He let his guard down for me and I took a deep breath…

**So? Love it, Hate it? Review please! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ya know what the deal is(:**

**Ooh what does Bella have to tell Jake? On with the story!**

I took a deep breath. "Okay I want to explain this to you. I owe you that much." I started, confidence, I felt, radiated off my skin. I looked into Jake's eye to make sure he had kept his guard down while I gathered my thoughts. He did. "The morning you held me in your arms to get me to sleep," I blushed, "Edward had this look on his face. When he told me what his deal was, I should've protested, told him he was wrong for doing it. But I didn't." "What'd he do Bella?" Jake asked, speaking for the first time. I took in another deep breath. "He told me that he was letting me go. He said he's seen your love for me, and my…" I trailed off, his eyes widened when he realized what I was going to say. "Look Jake, long story short, I pushed every feeling for you to the side, thinking that it would help and show me that Edward was worth it. I realize now, after that kiss we shared, hell after everything we've every shared," I said, stopping to take in another breath, "I love you Jacob Black. I love you with every cell in my body, every hair on my head. I love you with every ounce of my being."

I looked away from him, blushing slightly after the confession. He took his finger and turned my chin to where I was forced to face him. He had a soft smile plastered on his face and it was heart melting. "Bella Swan, I've told you before and I'll tell you now. I have always loved you. I would continue to love you even after that bloodsucker changed you and married you. You would be my first love and I would've died trying to make you my last. But I'm glad I didn't have to." He smiled resting his forehead on mine. "I love you." I whispered.

"Can I…kiss you?" Jake asked hesitantly, as if waiting for me to say Got Ya! I nodded. "You don't have to ask Jacob." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was soft and gentle and it was slowly stoking the fire that burned inside my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself into a position where I was straddling his lap. He had his arms locked tightly around my tiny waist

I ran my hands through his gorgeous short black hair and moaned into his mouth as he began to move his hands up my sides. Then we heard someone clear their throat and we jumped apart like two teenagers getting caught by their parents. I looked around and saw Sam, Paul and Embry smirking. I blushed a deep red color and turned back to Jake. He just chuckled softly as I buried my face in the crook of his neck, kissing the skin there. I got a low moan out of him at that, and I smiled.

"Time to get up. They're never going to leave," he whispered, as I shivered at the feel of his hot breath on my neck. He helped me stand up without falling and as soon as he was up he reached for my hand. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I took his hand and we walked back to the house. "Hey Bells?" Jake said softly. I looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "You remember how Sam imprinted on Leah? I thought I couldn't imprint or whatever. Turns out I can…" He trailed off looking away from me. My face softened as I got what he was saying. "Jake, I think it's absolutely amazing that we imprinted. That means I'm yours and you're mine," I said smiling.

I stood on my tip toes to meet his lips. He automatically responded, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me to him. My body molded perfectly to fit his muscular figure and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Even though we're just now officially a couple, Jake and I have been through so much together already. So during the kiss, I snaked my tongue out and traced his bottom lip, begging for access. He granted it.

Our tongues battled for dominance, his of course, won out but he tasted so good, I didn't really care. I moaned into his mouth, wishing it wasn't so late already. We broke the kiss reluctantly and tried to get our breathing under control. When I was calm enough I looked up at him and said, "It's getting late. I got to get home." Then I had an idea. "Wait about an hour. Charlie will be in bed by then. Come to the window tonight. I don't want to be without you" I whispered, hugging him tightly. His eyes lit up and he was smiling. He brushed a stray hair from my face and kissed my forehead. "See you then."

I grabbed my purse and jacket and made my feet move before I changed my mind and stayed here instead. I climbed into my truck, my eyes never once leaving the form in the doorway. I started it up; the sound of the engine roaring to life scared me a little bit. Jake laughed as he saw me jump and I glared at him for a second before getting lost in his eyes again.

I pulled away muttering, "Damn werewolf is gonna be the death of me" I chuckled and focused on the road. When I pulled up in front of my house, I was happy to be home. I was tired and my bed sounded so inviting. Well my bed and Jake. I walked into the house and sat my jacket down. The television was off and I heard snoring upstairs. Charlie was in bed already. Good, was all I could think.

I walked up to my room and changed into my pajamas and waited for Jake. I was reading when he came through the window and when I saw him; all thoughts of Wuthering Heights were thrown out the window. I patted the spot on the bed next to me and he raised his eyebrows for a moment. He kissed me before lying down beside me. I groaned.

It was going to be a long night…

**So? Whatcha think? There will be a lemon in the next chapter so If you're not comfortable with it…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ha this is the last chapter I'm doin' this on. I don't own Twilight!**

**Warning: There is a Lemon in this chapter so if you're uncomfortable with it, just skim or skip it.**

Jake POV:

Bella groaned after I had leaned into kiss her. I climbed into her bed and she snuggled into my chest. I kissed her head and murmured 'I Love You' over and over again. She said she'd be right back as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She was absolutely gorgeous in her old t-shirt and drawstring pajama bottoms. While she was gone, I was thinking about her confessing her love and saying that she was happy we imprinted. I knew I had to be the luckiest guy in the world. As she came back to bed, she had an evil grin on her beautiful features.

Oh God, I thought. She leaned in to kiss me. It started off slow and sweet, as all our kisses do, then she picked up the pace. She crawled over me so that she was straddling my lap. I pulled her closer to me by her hips and she traced my bottom lip with her incredibly soft tongue. I automatically opened my mouth for her and our tongues took part in a wet battle for dominance. I began to move my hands up her sides, getting a small moan out of her. She played with some lose hair on my head and I moaned into her mouth at the sensation. She drew back, catching her breath and looked in awe at my bare chest. "You're…wearing…too much…clothing…" I gasped between kisses. She nodded and my hands found the hem of her shirt.

She looked into my eyes and I saw hers were filled with nothing but love and desire at the moment. I stifled a low growl in the back of my throat by biting my lip. She stood up for a moment to discard her pajama pants I pulled her down and rolled her under me, making sure not all my wait was on her body. "Can I touch you, Bella?" I whispered quietly. She nodded, "I told you that you never needed to ask." That did it. I was turned on.

I decided to go slow because this was her first time, as it was mine as well. I kissed her neck and move down to her collar bone, softly sucking on the skin there. She let out a couple soft moans and I was getting harder. I made my way down to the top of her right breast and kissed above the fabric. I reached around her back slowly and unclasped her bra, while kissing her soft lips. She let me slowly pull the fabric of her skin. I looked down at her body, "Beautiful," I breathed, "absolutely beautiful." I kissed down her stomach, getting soft moans from her in response.

As I got closer to her center I could smell her arousal. She was insatiable. I worked my way back up to her lips, popping the button on my shorts as well. I was left standing naked, and strangely feeling vulnerable. She looked at me in awe and wonder. I could see the wheels turning in her head as she sat up on the bed. "Jake…" she whispered. She was soon down on her knees and my eyes widened in realization. "Bella you don't have to…" she cut me off. "But I want to Jake." I swallowed hard and nodded. She grabbed my already-swelling member and began stroking it.

"God Bella," I whispered as my fingers intertwined in her hair. She smiled and suddenly I felt warmth. I opened my eyes and saw what she war doing. She took my member into her mouth and started sucking. I was moaning and growling and writing beneath her and she loved the control she had over me. I pulled her up to face level and crashed my lips onto hers in a hungry kiss. She returned it with the same amount of intensity. "Allow me to return the favor," I said smiling. I knew my brown eyes must be black with desire. I laid her down on the bed gently and kissed my way down to her center. She breathed my name as I pulled her underwear off her body.

I positioned my head between her legs and whispered 'I Love You' to her. Finally, I darted my tongue out and tasted her. The taste was like an explosion in my mouth and slowly drove me crazy. I worked at the little bundle of nerves with my tongue and my teeth while I slowly inserted two fingers inside of her, her inner walls clamping down slightly. "God Bella," I groaned. I continued this for a little longer when she finally came undone, softly crying my name. I returned to her to kiss her in a sweet kiss. I grabbed the condom that I had brought with me, just in case, and I opened it and rolled it on myself. I looked at her and she smiled up at me. She was truly beautiful.

"Are you sure about this?" I questioned, "About us? About me?" She nodded. "Jacob Black, I've never been more sure about anything in my life." She kissed me lovingly as I positioned myself at her entrance. "This might hurt." She nodded and I pushed myself in, inch by inch. I finally hit her barrier and I didn't want to hurt her too bad. I nudged a couple times, before she cried out in pain. It was soon replace by pleasure and I started moving inside of her. I said a steady, even pace and I kissed her as I thrust into her. She was gasping and moaning and breathing my name. Finally she came undone, her inner walls clamping down on my member and I followed her after two more thrust. She milked my climax and when we were through, I fell on top of her. I rolled off of her breathing heavy and smiling. I discarded the condom and lay back down beside her draping an arm over her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"I love you Bells. You truly are amazing." I said smiling.

She snuggled into my chest and breathed in my scent.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Jacob Black." She kissed me and we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**How'd y'all like the Lemon? Hopefully I did okay!**

**On with the story!**

Bella POV

I woke up smiling, as I felt the arm around my bare skin. I remembered last night and I couldn't help but grin. It had been amazing! Jake wasn't too rough but he didn't treat me as though I were porcelain and I would break if he kissed me too hard. I loved the mix in him. Hell I loved him. I snuggled up next to him, breathing in his scent. I looked up at his peaceful face while he slept. He was like an angel and I couldn't ask for more.

My thoughts drifted to the vampire. Edward. I had to talk to him today. Tell him that I fell in love with Jacob and ask that he leave town. Leave me. If he loved me he would. I didn't move. Thank god it was getting warmer. And school was out on winter break so me and Jacob slept most of the day. When we did get up, we got dressed and went to his house. He had to meet with the pack and discuss some things. I went up to his room while he finished up. He came up there 20 minutes later and lay down in the bed behind me. I instantly felt warm.

Billy called my dad and said I'd crashed in their guest room for the night. Jake held me close and I snuggled up to his warm body. It felt so good being next to him. Tomorrow is the meeting with Edward. I started to think about it but decided I'll deal with it when it gets here. Actually today was supposed to be the meeting but I was with the man I love all day. I smiled at the thought and let sleep take over.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt abnormally cold. I felt behind me to see if Jake was there but all I could feel was and empty spot and cold sheets. I frowned and sat up rubbing my head. Where was Jake, I wondered. I walked out of the room and found my handsome boyfriend and the wolf pack and Billy around the kitchen table. "Bells!" Sam shouts, grinning from ear to ear, "will you make us breakfast?" I rolled my eyes but smiled and pulled out all the ingredients. I made as much as I could for the boys and a little plate for me.

When everyone was done, Jake asked me to go for a walk. I accepted immediately and smiled up at him. He truly was beautiful. We walked in a comfortable silence and Jake suddenly stopped grinning at me. "Mr. Black, what are you hiding?" I said playfully. He rolled his eyes at the name and pulled me to him. He dug in his pocket and pulled out something. We were on the La Push beach so the wind was whipping my hair. Jacob said it made me look like a goddess and I blushed.

He kneeled down and took in a deep breath. "Isabella Swan, you have made me the happiest man alive. I didn't think I'd ever have the chance to do this because of Edward," he said, opening the little velvet box, "I love you, Bella. I need you in my life and I honestly couldn't face a life without you. My father already approved and so did Charlie but now the decision rests in your hands. Will you marry me?"

I gasped at the sight of the ring. Could it be possible that Jacob Black loves me this much? I'm just ordinary Bella. I couldn't help but smile while I shut my mind babble up. "Yes," I breathed, "Jake I'll marry you. I love you so much!" He slipped the ring on my finger – perfect fit – and stood up to hug me. I kissed him as my hair whipped in the wind. "Come on," he said, "Unless you want me to take you right here." I shook my head and laughed and jumped on his back as he ran us home.

I was in deep thought as he pulled me into the house. Who was going to plan the wedding? I called my mom and asked her to come to Forks. I told her I needed her help with something. She said he was moving here because she and Phil split. I knew he was a jerk the moment I met him. I said okay and hung up. Jake kissed me and I sighed happily.

We went to bed and Jake held me while I slept. I reveled in being with him and I drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coming Up: Lemon Alert! The deets of the wedding will be in this chapter and the honeymoon will be in the next. And this Chapter will be in Jake's POV and the next chapter will be in Bella's POV.**

**On with the show!**

Jake's POV

The next month was crazy. Bella's mom came from Phoenix and was surprised to hear that he only child was getting married. She helped Bella out with the wedding details. Bella was definitely not enjoying herself and once or twice, I thought steam was going to come out of Bells' ears. I had to laugh quietly to myself otherwise I would start a fight. And I hated fights with Bella.

The ceremony was small but Bella was happy. Her mom and her dad looked pretty cozy when I saw them. I stepped up to the altar, waiting for my bride. Her dad was walking her down the isle and my dad was waiting by his seat in the front row to wish her luck. The doors swung open and there she stood. My angel. She pale, as usual but the white dress really paled her. It clung to every curve on her body and made my mouth somewhat water. How had I gotten so lucky?

We wrote our own vows to each other and when I said mine, she burst out with tears. I reached up and wiped them away. The father pronounced us Husband and Wife and when we kissed, fireworks were going off in our bodies. I growled, low and primal but stifled it somewhat. We walked out the front door to the limo and they took us to the little private cottage I booked on the outskirts of Forks. She smiled at me when she saw it and pulled me along.

I told her to hang on just a minute and pulled her back into the limo. The driver took us the reception and Bella was pouting. "Baby, please understand that if we don't stay for at least an hour, people are going to get pretty mad. Especially Alice." I said softly. We both laughed as we walked into the huge place. "Alice!" Bella squealed. "Thank you so much! Are you and Jasper on your own now?" I still didn't like the bloodsuckers but Alice, I could get along with.

Alice nodded and looked at me. She smiled a warm smile and told me congratulations. I thanked her and smiled. Bella and I danced a couple times and she was tired. Or was she? She pulled me to the car with a mischievous smile on her perfect features.

Who was I to resist? I crawled into the car. The ride home was excruciatingly long, but I found ways to calm myself. I had the perfect wife, the perfect job as a protector in the pack and the perfect life. What more could I ask for?

_Looking back now, what was I thinking? Haha, you'll see what I mean._


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter Before The Epilogue! Hope you guys liked the story! Team Jacob 3**

Bella's POV

I pulled Jake from the limo and into our little cottage. He followed me, grinning. We didn't stop until the bedroom door was closed. I tilted my head up and kissed him with all the love and passion I had running through my bones. He kissed back with the same intensity as I, if not more. I sighed happily and he traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I let him enter my mouth, our tongue dueling to the death.

I pushed his jacket off his shoulders without breaking the kiss and he tossed it across the room. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled away for air. He thinks he's going to take control, he's thinking wrong. I looked at his bare chest and at his face grinning. I flicked my tongue out over one of his flat nipples. He shivered and shook with pleasure and I smiled. I continued my assault on both and then took my dress off. It pooled around my feet and I picked it up and sat it on the chair.

Jake was growling with pleasure and with renewed confidence, I pushed his pants down to the floor. He kicked them away along with his boxers, being left in nothing. "Too much clothing." He rasped out. He unclasped my bra and threw it somewhere and then my underwear was gone too.

He laid me down on the bed gently before going to work with that magic tongue of his while thrusting his fingers inside of me at the same time. I moaned out his name and got a groan in return. After I reached my climax he climbed to where he was hovering over me. I leaned up and whispered, "Make love to me Jake" and that was all it took. He was rock hard. He slipped inside me slowly and groaned. I gasped.

It all seemed so familiar, yet so new. I guess that's what it's like with your soulmate. He waited a minute and started moving inside of me. I was gasping and moaning his name louder and louder with each thrust. "Come, baby." He whispered, thrusting and groaning. I leaned up and moaned in his ear, "Come with me." That did him in. We came together shouting each other's names in pure ecstasy. He rested against my body, not putting all his weight down. After his breathing calmed her rolled off of me.

I felt a loss of contact and whimpered. He chuckled and pulled me into his arms. "You know we didn't use a condom," I whispered. He nodded but I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt queasy. I ran for the bathroom and threw up until it came to dry heaves. Jake was holding my hair for me and whispering soothing, calm words. He drove into town and picked up three different pregnancy tests. I was worried but I could see hope in his eyes. Jacob had always wanted a son.

After 20 minutes passed, I grabbed each test and read the results. _Positive, Positive, Positive. _I was happy that I was having Jake's baby and all the worry was instantly gone. I told Jake and his eyes were sparkling. I was going to have my own family and that itself brought a smile to my face. I leaned up and kissed Jake.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too Bells. Forever." He replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue! Hope you guys liked my story! I really enjoyed writing it! Look for my Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert story soon!**

Bella's POV

"Tyler Black!" I yelled, "Time for school!" My 5 year old baby was off to kindergarten today. I fixed him some cereal and a glass of milk. He smiled his smile that looked so much like Jake's. I heard the kindergarten bus outside. He gave me a hug and a kiss and ran out to greet his friends. I smiled after him.

I felt two strong, warm arms reach around my waist and I was pulled back towards Jacob. I smiled up at him. "He reminds me so much of you," I said. He raised his eyebrow and kissed me. "I love you Bells." He said. I saw it in his eyes, he really did love me. "I love you Jake." I replied turning in his arms, kissing him deeply.

We broke away gasping for air and smiled at each other. He was my other half and I was his. He phased and went off to find the pack. I smiled to myself. Remembering what happened months ago. During the battle. The Kiss. The Confession of Love. The first time. Everything was perfect and I wouldn't change it for anything.

I was wondering when Tyler would start phasing. Jake said it usually starts around 15 or 16 years old. I'll have my little boy till then. I smiled again. It was hard to stop smiling these days with life the way it is now.

Jake returned a couple hours later and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his bare body. He could smell my arousal. Damn werewolf. I chuckled softly and led him the bedroom. Tyler wouldn't be home for a couple hours.

"I love you Jacob Black. Remember that" I said softly.

"I love you Bella Black. Forever and always." He replied kissing me.

Yep, life couldn't get any better than this.

J&B 3


End file.
